


Flawless

by xobarriers



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 09:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17221175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xobarriers/pseuds/xobarriers
Summary: Bert forces Gerard to (finally) get his act together and talk to the cute valedictorian.





	Flawless

"You like Frank Iero, don't you?"

"Shut up, idiot, don't broadcast it to the world!" Gerard snapped, shooting a glare at Bert. The teen simply raised his hands in surrender and smirked around the cigarette dangling between his lips.

"I've been your best friend for five years, I think I'm allowed to ask a simple question. I saw you staring at him earlier, Gee. Don't be a cunt, talk to me. Now."

Gerard glared at Bert. "I don't remember asking you to butt in on my love life, asshole."

Of course, Gerard wasn't actually angry with Bert. Sure, he could be an annoying dick, with a combustive personality and one hell of an ugly mug, but there was a reason they'd been best friends for so long. They tolerated each other and poked fights and arguments so often that it was uncommon for them to actually act happy to see each other. Which was stupid, since they were practically joined at the hip.

"Come on," Bert begged, pretending to pout for effect. "I told you when I hooked up with Amy last week, yeah?"

"That doesn't count," Gerard instantly shot back, flicking ashes at his friend. "I set you up with her, remember?"

"I'll set you up with Frank," Bert responded, another smirk appearing on his face.

Gerard couldn't help but get immediately flustered, his eyes lighting up. "Really?" He then backtracked, doing his best to look sullen. "Fuck off, I'd ask him out if I wanted to."

"Yeah, right," Bert mumbled, rolling his eyes and lighting another cigarette. "You couldn't even kiss him last week when we played truth or dare at Jamia's party. I'm on to you, you lying ass. You're always down to kiss guys."

"Frank's different," he protested weakly. "I don't want to kiss him, really! He's not-" he cast around for an excuse. "He's not even cute!"

"Motherfucker, you kissed Pete Wentz instead of Frank. You can't expect me to believe that you're attracted to that scene piece of shit more than you are to Frank Fucking Iero."

Gerard winced at the memory. "So maybe my judgement's screwed up when I'm drunk, so what? I just don't want to kiss Frank."

"Yeah you do," Bert crowed, throwing the butt of his current smoke at Gerard's chest. "I'll make you a deal, bitch. Either grow the balls to tell him how you feel by tonight, or I'll tell him myself."

He instantly panicked. "What the fuck, Bert? How the hell am I supposed to tell him? I can't do that, he'll reject me!"

Bert grinned. "So much for not being attracted to him, asshole. Come on, let's forget about ditching school and get to lunch, you'll be fine. I think he likes you too."

"No fucking way," Gerard sputtered. "I can't talk to Frank!"

"How long have you liked him?" Bert asked smugly, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"I- fuck it, for practically the whole year," Gerard admitted. "Bert, I can't do this. He's so far out of my league. He's fucking valedictorian, for fuck's sake, and I'm the class idiot."

"Fuck you mean?" He asked aggressively, slapping Gerard's shoulder. "You've passed all your classes, stupid. And Frank's an asshole if he dislikes you for not being as smart as he is. Plus, I saw him watching you in art class the other day. So you're either going to ask him out the moment you see him or I'll drag you in front of him and tell him myself."

"Fine," Gerard practically whimpered, taking another drag of a cigarette. "Just don't be surprised when he rejects me in front of the entire school."

"He won't," Bert replied confidently, pulling Gerard to his feet. "Now put out that fucking cigarette, fix your hair, and go talk to him."

Gerard felt his heart crawling into his mouth as they neared the school doors. His palms were hot and slick, and he hurriedly wiped them on the seat of his jeans. "I can't do this."

"Yes you can," Bert said unconcernedly, pulling the door open and ushering him inside.

He immediately laid eyes on Frank. The short senior was leaning against his locker, fumbling with his tie and checking his phone simultaneously. Gerard froze. What was he thinking, he couldn't go ask the hottest guy at Belleville High to go out with him. He shook his head furiously, backing into Bert. "Please don't make me do this."

Bert grabbed his shoulder and pushed him in Frank's direction. "Tell him now or I will."

He took a deep, trembling breath and walked a few steps closer, raising a hand in a nervous greeting. "H-hey, Frank," he managed, mustering every inch of his courage.

Frank looked up, his hazel eyes boring into Gerard's. "Hey Gee, what's up?"

"You know my name?" Gerard asked, wincing at how star struck he sounded.

Frank laughed, his cheeks flushing a soft pink. "Obviously. You're in all my classes. And your art is nice."

He gaped at Frank, momentarily speechless. "I- uh- thank you! Thanks for, y'know, noticing and stuff."

Frank's face lit up and he grinned, shoving his phone into his back pocket. "Why wouldn't I notice? I keep wanting to tell you that you should apply to art school, but since I haven't actually talked to you before now I thought it would bother you."

"You could never bother me," Gerard answered automatically before turning red.

Frank looked suddenly hopeful, stepping closer to Gerard. "So, what's up? Why'd you pick today of all days to realize I exist?"

Gerard had no idea how to reply, and he stared at Frank with an open mouth. He gathered his bearings after a moment and said, "realize you exist? I've known you've existed for a long time."

He looked skeptical. "Then why haven't you spoken to me before? I've been waiting for you to introduce yourself for ages."

"Fuck it," Gerard cursed, suddenly freaked out. "I can't-"

"What?" Frank asked softly, his eyes dull. "Let me guess, you got dared to talk to me and pretend like I'm cool?"

"What the hell? I'd never do that to you," Gerard said, a bubble of anger swelling in his chest. "Has someone done that to you? Who the fuck was it? I'll fucking kick their ass, watch me."

Frank's eyes lit up once again. "You weren't dared? You really want to talk to me? For real?"

"Well, my friend did make me come talk to you," Gerard admitted, "only because I couldn't grow the balls to do it myself. See, I- uh-" he paused again to take a steadying breath. "I kind of, well-"

Frank looked both amused and happier than Gerard had ever seen him. "Well?"

"Really like you," Gerard finished, afraid to meet Frank's hazel eyes. "Like, a lot."

He waited breathlessly for a rejection, imagining the crushing feeling of Frank looking disgusted and insulting him. Instead he heard something he'd never expected; a laugh.

"It's about time," Frank said, unable to hold back another laugh. He was smiling so widely Gerard was sure it hurt. "Are you asking me out?"

Gerard stared at Frank, and he finally worked up the courage to push his hair out of his face, something he'd wanted to do since the moment he first saw Frank in class. "Yes," he breathed, running his eyes hungrily over every inch of the boy's flawless face. "I am."

"Tonight?" Frank asked hopefully. "Dinner? With me?"

"Fuck yes," he stammered, his hand still in Frank's hair.

The bell rang and Frank cursed, automatically pulling away. "I've got to go, class-"

"I understand, me too," Gerard said awkwardly, turning to go.

"Wait-"

And then Frank's hands were on his hips, and Frank's lips were covering his own, and he tasted and felt so much better than Gerard had ever imagined, and he kissed him back with a passion he had never felt before, slamming Frank's slight body against the lockers, and it could've lasted forever if Frank hadn't broken away.

"Tonight," Frank panted, his lips shiny and pink. "I'll come pick you up at seven? If that's okay?"

Gerard was so awestruck he could only manage a nod, and Frank smiled wider than ever and literally skipped down the hallway.

"I fucking told you!" Bert screamed from the other end of the hall.

Gerard touched his lips and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on republishing all of my old fics! This was my second favorite. I originally wrote this for a 30 day smut challenge (first kiss prompt), but who knows? I might write a couple of short, cute sequels to this cause I like Bert's character. We'll see. Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
